Una valiosa lección
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Lambo quiere darle una importante lección a Reborn, que no siempre puede obtener lo que quiere, lamentablemente, no saldrá como él espera.


Hola n_n

Año nuevo, fic nuevo, y si, es RL *-* que puedo decir, me encanta esta pareja *W* pero este fic va dedicado a todas las personitas que me siguen en mis demás historias RL, de verdad, se los agradezco mucho, espero que este sea de su agrado y cumpla sus expectativas.

Advertencias: Un poco de travestismo y lemon en su debido momento.

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una señorita de cabello largo y ondulado, de color castaño oscuro, lleva un vestido negro que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unos zapatos del mismo color que no son de tacón alto, camina por la calle poco transitada, su ceño fruncido muestra el enojo que tiene y su labios parecen murmurar apalabras que indican ser groserías. Claro que tiene una razón para estar furiosa, después de todo, no es una señorita.

Lambo maldice su suerte, si tan solo no hubiera perdido esa tonta apuesta no estaría vestido de esa forma, por lo que para relajarse, decide ir a un bar a tomar unos tragos, ya es de noche y estar de esa forma lo hace verse mayor.

Entra al primer bar que encuentra y toma asiento enfrente de la barra y pide un "Collins". Siente las miradas sobre su persona, comienza a incomodarse y trata de bajar más el vestido, fue una mala idea ir, la ropa, el cabello largo, su complexión delgada y el maquillaje lo hacen ver como una verdadera mujer. Está a punto de pagar para irse del lugar, cuando llega Reborn e inmediatamente acapara la atención, las mujeres comienzan a acercárseles y le sonríen, y él, como buen caballero que es, les devuelve el gesto.

Reborn, aparte de ser un maldito bastardo, es un gran mujeriego, no se conforma con una sola mujer, eso le molesta en gran medida, aunque puede entender el porqué tiene a varias mujeres a sus pies, después de todo, es un hombre atractivo, de porte gallardo, con unas singulares patillas que lo hacen ver sexy, ojos oscuros como si fueran un abismo en los que te puedes perder si no tienes cuidado y una sensual voz que te envenena dulcemente el oído. Se da cuenta del hilo que han tomado sus pensamientos y sus mejillas enrojecen, definitivo, odia a Reborn.

Como le gustaría que alguna mujer lo rechazara, que se diera cuenta que no todas se mueren por él y que no siempre se puede salir con la suya. Una idea cruza su mente, él esta vestido como una y puede darle una lección, además, Reborn nunca le pone atención a su persona por ser un mafioso de rango inferior, así que duda que lo reconozca, así que para armarse de valor y mantener la calma, pide otro trago y observa que se acerca a la barra, trata de que sus movimientos sean más finos y deja que el vestido enseñe un poco más de sus piernas. Su plan comienza a dar frutos cuando siente la mirada libidinosa sobre si y le invita un trago.

-Buenas noches caballero, ¿Qué le ofrezco?

-Un "Whisky on the rocks" y para la señorita un "Cobbler", yo invito

-No gracias, no acepto bebidas de desconocidos, además, no eres mi tipo.

Paga lo que ha consumido y se aleja del lugar, no sin antes observar la cara de sorpresa de Reborn, al parecer, ninguna mujer le había rechazado. Al fin ha podido derrotarlo, bueno, no como a él le gustaría, pero una victoria es una victoria.

Reborn solo puede quedarse inmóvil y su rostro refleja sorpresa, aquella mujer lo ha rechazado, ¿Qué acaso no sabe quién es él? Nadie, absolutamente nadie le había negado algo, siempre son las mujeres quienes se acercan a él, buscando un poco de atención y una noche de placer, y cuando él toma la iniciativa, una se atreve a dejarlo como si nada, su orgullo ha sido pisoteado y una gran furia recorre su ser. Nota como se aleja del lugar y observa la forma en que mueve la cintura, su mirada se centra en sus piernas, pero especialmente en sus tobillos, su mente evoca el color de sus ojos y una sonrisa siniestra se posa en su rostro.

Si la vaca estúpida quiere jugar con fuego, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^

Saludos y cuídense mucho (^-^)/


End file.
